


Iceland's Memories

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: What Skeletons are YOU hiding from? Iceland is about to discover his.





	

It seemed like forever since it had been quiet but, this quiet he didn't like the Icelander felt it had been forever walking down an endless corridor filled with shut doors as he paused at the first one and old fashion one like that in the viking age as he'd push it open being met with the first time he met Norge when his island was discovered. _'_

* * *

 

_What is your name?' 'I don't have a Name..' '...I'll call you Iceland'_

* * *

 

This was the start of his life when he was givin a proper name as the door shut softly as Emil continued on his way coming to the next door as it was like those in the middle ages the black decorated heinges squeaked open as the scene before his eyes was of his first time meeting Denmark, as a sigh passed his lips remembering how shy and untrusting he was of the blonde axe weilding man.

* * *

 

Stepping away his footsteps echoed down the long corridor as the sound of crying caught his attention and peered through a small window located between that of the last door and the next as he caught the moment Norge left with Sweden leaving him with a broken Denmark and all the events that transpered since. Feeling tears leak down his face he'd pull his eyes away having an inkling of what he would see next as he came to a more tattered door as if it was blown nearly off it's heinges and peeked through as a young verison of himself as he is now standing before Denmark again but, this time he fleeing back to his Island as his people decided to leave and become their own republic which tore at Emil's heart.

* * *

 

After that he walked along while with nothing in sight as that is what kick-started his isolation from the world and everyone around him for years until he came to a door drapped in his flag colors and grasped the knob turning it and stepped through coming into his room within the United Nations. _'I remember this day....it's when everything changed'_ He could hear his brother and Denmark yelling about something and then a loud smack with a thud then the sound of thudding footsteps growing more and more distance wanting to turn away only to come face to face with his other self that was bleeding from the side of head. _'You can't change what has been done..'_ it said, causing Emil to turn and run down what seemed like an endless corridor only to fall and curling in on himself as a hand came from a door before him coming face to face with his friend Keyla as he got to his feet.

* * *

 

Staring at her he'd look ahead seeing Hong Kong and Taiwan standing with smiles as he closed his eye's then opened them finding Keyla having no hand and a beaten up Hong Kong leaving with taiwan as Emil looked down seeing blood on his hands cauing him to scearm out in fear and cover his eyes with his hands. The next time he'd uncover his eyes heard the faint barking of Freki as the white wolf bounded towards him along with Norge and Mathias as he got up and ran hugging both of them as he felt their warm embrace but, that wouldn't last long as the soft whimpers of Freki caused Emil to pull away and stare in horror as Nor's burned face and no sign of Mathias as a searing pain went across his body and his dress shirt split apart exposing the bloody torn skin.

* * *

 

_' **You cannot turn back..' 'This is the path you've created' 'You cannot go Back'**_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on many Roleplays during my time as playing as Iceland/Emil.
> 
> Thanks so much for Reading!


End file.
